gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam
The GFAS-X1 Destroy is a heavy assault transformable mobile weapon, featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics As its name implies, the Destroy is built for only one purpose: massive destruction. Nearly being three times as large as an average MS, the massive suit is capable of destroying an enemy mobile suit by simply stepping upon it. Also to accomplish its goal of mass destruction, the unit is equipped with a large number of weapons; allowing the suit to destroy a big city like Berlin or take out a large number of mobile suits and support crafts. Mobile Armor Mode The massive backpack carried by the Destroy mounts four thrusters, allowing the suit to hover over the ground at low altitudes in Mobile Armor mode. Besides this, the backpack mounts three of the weapons used by the suit. The first and perhaps the most powerful among its weapons are the two "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons which are capable of literally cutting through a city, or to obliterate enemy units- causing massive destruction. Also mounted on the backpack are "Nefertem 503" thermal plasma composite cannons, which are fired from 20 circumference beam cannons mounted around the side circumferrence backpack, thus providing strong firepower in every direction regardless of environment. Lastly, the backpack mounts four Mark 62 6-tube multipurpose missile launchers (two launchers mounted in the front, two in the opposite direction), capable of firing a large number of missiles on enemies. Mobile Suit Mode Like the backpack the main body of the Destroy mounts a wide variety of weapons. The Destroy transforms into MS mode by rotating its lower half 180 degrees, lowering the arms and moving the backpack to the rear of the unit. Mounted in the head is a "Zorn Mk2" 200mm energy cannon in place of the mouth, as well as four "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic CIWS, which are the only shell-firing weapons used by the massive suit. The chest not only features the cockpit but also three"Super Scylla" 1580mm multi-phase energy cannons , capable of causing massive damage to a city if fired in conjunction with the "Zorn Mk2" energy cannon. Both the arms of the Destroy are "Sturm Faust" detachable remote weapons, with each hand of the suit is in fact a MJ-1703 5-barrel hand beam cannon guised as the Destroy's fingers allowing to destroy anything in many ways possible Aside from its vast array of offensive weaponry, the Destroy is also equipped with defensive potential in the form of several "Schneidschutz" SX1021 positron reflector shields. One known emitter is mounted on the forehead unit of the backpack in MA mode, while each detachable arm mounts another one. It was clearly unknown if the unit piloted by Stella Loussier was equipped with a Geschmeidig Panzer Energy Deflection Armor (as shown in the anime as it fights initially with the ZAFT Forces in Berlin, and its fight with Kira Yamato's Freedom Gundam and lastly Shinn Asuka's Impulse Gundam) which deflects the ZAFT Forces' beam weapons, the Freedom's Full Burst Mode, and the beam rifle barrage from Impulse. The most effective method for taking down a Destroy Gundam is to use a mobile suit with high speed and mobility to get in close to the giant mobile suit. At such close range the Destroy has difficulty using its weapons or positron reflectors to defend itself, despite the fact that it remains a threat to attacking mobile units as it is still capable of warding them off while it is busy fending off other units. When in range the attacking mobile suit should use its beam saber, preferably an anti-ship sword or just in case- a more powerful beam weapon capable of disabling a particular weapon unit fielded by the Destroy. At that range the Destroy cannot adequately defend itself against a beam saber or a beam weapon attack. Armaments ;*"Aufprall Dreizehn" High-energy Beam Cannon :Mounted on the backpack of the Destroy, the Aufprall Dreizehn beam cannons are comparable to battleship caliber- class beam cannons and are able to either swipe or slag enemy units and support craft, OR; to literally cut through most structures or cities. NOTE: it only works on MA Mode. ;*"Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannon :Mounted on the mouth section of the Destroy's head,this is a large- calibered beam cannon derived from the GAT-X370 Raider. It can deal serious firepower to anything that hinders Destroy's rampage- can be used in conjunction with the Super Scylla cannons for serious destruction. Usable in MS form only. ;*"Nefertem 503" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannon :*Circumference Beam Cannon ::A set of 20 beam cannons mounted on the side linings of the circumference of the Destroy's backpack (with 10 on the left and right side), these beam cannons "appears" to be capable of continuous fire, as well as adjusting its shooting angle by rotating its barrels anywhere on the battlefield while being fired. It works on both MA and MS mode- surprisingly. ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic CIWS :Widely deployed among Earth Alliance mobile weapons and battleships, the Igelstellung CIWS is a rapid fire weapon normally used to shoot down missiles and other nimbler targets. However, in the case of the Destroy units- they were rarely used. ;*"Super Scylla" 1580mm Multi-phase Energy Beam Cannon :Derived from both the GAT X303 Aegis and GAT-X131 Calamity's Scylla beam cannon, three of these cannons are mounted on the upper torso/ chest portion of the Destroy and are usable only when the Destroy is in its MS form. They can deal serious firepower against most targets- and can be fired in conjunction with its Zorn Mk 2 energy beam cannon, for maximum effect. ;*"Sturm Faust" Detachable Remote Weapon Arm :Capable of being ejected from the arm of the Destroy, the Sturm Faust serves as the Destroy's remote weapons and are fully usable in atmosphere, unlike most other types of remotely operated weapons. On board each arm, a 5 barreled beam cannon and a positron reflector shield is carried, to serve as offense and defense respectively. :;*MJ-1703 5-barrel Hand Beam Cannon ::A single beam cannon whose multiple barrels masquerade as the Destroy's fingers, and are mounted on the Sturm Faust detachable arms. They can dispatch enemies in any ways possible with ease. ;*Mark 62 6-tube Multipurpose Missile Launcher :4 missile launchers (with 2 facing the front and the rear) are mounted on the top surface of the backpack, primarily used for mobile unit interception and pure offensive barrage. ;*"Schneidschutz" SX1021 Positron Reflector Shield :With three such devices mounted the Destroy, 1 on each Sturm Faust detachable arm, and one more on the forehead unit of the backpack, these positron reflector shields allows the Destroy to block almost every form of ranged weaponry that an enemy can fire at this massive mobile behemoth. System Features ;*Operating System :The Destroy uses the unique yet unit- exclusive- [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''igantic '''U'nilateral N'umerous '''D'ominating 'Am'munition Fortress]] operating system. History Battle of Berlin The first Destroy was stationed aboard the land carrier Bonaparte, where it is assigned to Extended Natural pilot, Stella Loussier. Together with a small number of Earth Alliance mobile suits, the massive suit sortied several times against ZAFT-occupied cities in Eurasia, causing massive damage to the ZAFT forces and "perhaps"- killing thousands of people. This was ordered by LOGOS Leader Lord Djibril in order to show people what will happen to them if they ally themselves with ZAFT. From the steppes of Russia, Destroy finally reached Berlin, in Germany. While briefly dispatching every remaining ZAFT forces in the area, the Archangel and the ZGMF-X10A Freedom intervened. Together they fought against the Destroy, which, after moving all the time in mobile armor mode, finally transformed into its mobile suit mode, making the massive suit block every attack, while causing further damage to the city. Later on, the ZAFT battleship Minerva engaged the Destroy under ZAFT orders to aide their surviving comrades. As the only functional MS stationed within the Minerva, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse was launched, with its pilot Shinn Asuka being able to finally deal some damage to the Destroy with its beam saber attack. Before he could finish it, he is warned by Phantom Pain Colonel Neo Roanoke in his customized GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam, that the Destroy's pilot- is Stella. Dazed with the revelation, Shinn tried to talk to her and was momentarily able to stop Stella from causing more harm, until an explostion in the cockpit caused her to spot the Freedom. Provoked with what Stella saw, she had the Destroy's Zorn Mk2 and Super Scylla cannons charging- up for a final blow, forcing Kira/Freedom to attack her by stabbing the middle Super Scylla cannon unit and finished the other cannons of the same unit with a climatic beam saber strike. The explosion of its chest cannons and the "final light" from its Zorn Mk2 cannon marked the end of the behemoth's rampage, mortally wounding Stella- who later died in Shinn's arms. Battle of Heaven's Base After ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal exposed LOGOS' existence to the world, a large fleet of ZAFT and Earth Alliance renegade forces attacked LOGOS' main headquarter in Iceland, in the shadow of the Earth Alliance's stronghold- "Heaven's Base". During the battle, five more Destroy units were fielded, one of which was piloted by Extended Natural and former ZGMF-X24S Chaos pilot; Sting Oakley. Their first act was to simultaniously fire their "Aufprall Dreizehn" cannons, destroying dozens of ships in the progress- most of which were former EAF naval units. As they proceed on destroying the remainder of ZAFT's Invasion Force, ZAFT pilots Shinn Asuka with his new ZGMF-X42S Destiny, Rey Za Burrel in his new ZGMF-X666S Legend and Lunamaria Hawke in Shinn's former MS, Impulse; they were able to put a halt on their rampage once and for all. Together the three Gundam pilots were able to destroy the five Destroy units, carving the path for ZAFT's victory over the remainder of the LOGOS Group. Battle of Daedalus Followed after the initial attack of the EAF's Requiem superweapon, the Minerva launched a surprise attack on the EAF's Daedalus lunar base. To defend the base, three more Destroys,along with a large number of mobile suits and mobile armors were deployed. The three however proved to be no match for Shinn and Rey in their suits- Destiny and Legend respectively, and together with the other forces were quickly destroyed. Picture Gallery GFAS-X1 - Destroy Gundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam - Gundam War Card GFAS-X1DestroyMobileSuitMode.jpg|GFAS-X1 destroy gundam MS mode Gfas-x1-abdcannon.jpg|"Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannon Gfas-x1-backpack.jpg|backpack Gfas-x1-head.jpg|Head Gfas-x1-sturmfaust.jpg|"Sturm Faust" detachable arm $(KGrHqF,!ksE3ON(F2OWBOUVIRfMyQ~~48_3.JPG 192109.jpg|Destroy Gundam War Card Destiny destroys Destroy.png Freedom destroys Destroy.png Destroy.png Destroy Gundam Battle.jpg Trivia *Destroy's concept and design are very similar to the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, and its mobile armor mode closely resembles the MA-08 Big Zam in Mobile Suit Gundam. *It should be noted that all 3 of the aforementioned mobile weapons were all destroyed by beam sabers. *The detachable hands of the Destroy closely mirror those found on AMX-014 Doven Wolf which is also based on MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. *This unit should not be confused with the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy from '''After War Gundam X. *The final battle between Shinn (Impulse), Kira (Freedom) and Stella (Destroy) can be considered a remake of the battle between Kamille Bidan (Z Gundam), Four Murasame (Psyco Gundam) and Jerid Messa (Byalant). Shinn and Kamille share the same role in the battle, as well as Stella and Four and Kira and Jerid. Though Kira attacked the Destroy, not Shinn . *A curious note is, that all three of the Gundams participating in the battle mentioned above (Impulse, Freedom and Destroy) all have the exact same number of letters (7) in their respective names. *Destroy is the only Earth Alliance Gundam that was mass produced and not part of the GAT Series, and used a unique yet unit- exclusive MS Operating System. *Despite it's sheer size and firepower- its power source and armor type are unknown, however based on speculations and its combat performance; it's possible that the unit is powered by multiple ultracompact batteries or a power source similar to what Archangel or Minerva uses (which are also unknown). External Links *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam on MAHQ.net *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam on GundamOfficial.com